


Weapon

by Rottenfawn



Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Light Angst, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:40:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25332556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rottenfawn/pseuds/Rottenfawn
Summary: If he ever had possessed wings, they broke them and left him unholy. Or had he been unholy since birth?
Relationships: Alastor/Husk (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 59





	Weapon

_He had been made into a weapon._

He knew how to kill.  
Maybe there wasn't much else to find in his brain except the knowledge on how to end lives the most effective and painful way possible.  
Husk had been the recurring winner in the body count competition, and he didn't even have to try hard.  
He was simply made to kill.

_If he ever had possessed wings, they broke them and left him unholy. Or had he been unholy since birth?_

He never left survivors.   
The beast inside him had spared nobody.  
Not even children escaped the embrace of death.  
During his time at the military, the veteran had bathed more in blood than water and the filth of the sins he committed would stain his soul and follow him into the grave.  
The burning desire to inflict pain and atrocities on other beings never left.   
The horrors of wars didn't prevent Husk from yearning for more.

_He didn't need weapons. He was a weapon himself._

Husk ripped people apart with his bare hands.  
The more humiliating and prolonged the death was, the more satisfied the beast inside him was.  
Removing skin piece by piece had always been a favorite of his. Crushing the remaining bones with his boots followed close behind.  
He almost took pride in how little effort it took for him to overpower fellow human beings, especially men of his age.  
They were no threat to him, but when his victims realized precisely that, it was already too late.

_He couldn't run from himself. There was no place to hide._

Husk was the shadow he feared.  
His own reflection would always be a haunting reminder of his past, of the sins he committed.  
It was beating inside him like a second heart.  
No amount of alcohol would be able to make him forget, and no amount of prayer would grant him the forgiveness his soul was yearning for.  
The person in the mirror disgusted the veteran.

_His hands were scarred from the harm he caused, but they were still held gently._

His beast had found comfort in someone of his own kind.  
While he was able to use the war he had fought in as an excuse, his partner didn't search for one.  
How he could live with the knowledge that he had caused an extraordinary amount of suffering and didn't choose to numb himself with a substance of his choice was beyond Husk.  
Alastor simply accepted the fact that he was a sinner of the most deplorable kind.

_He was the horrors he comitted._

The realization wasn't lightly to take, but over the years, his partner showed him that it was possible to accept the harsh reality.  
"I think I was born to destroy, and I'm scared that I might destroy you as well if you let me."   
It was an almost monotone spoken sentence as they were going to bed, Alastor pressing a loving kiss on his mate's cheek.  
A soft and melodic laugh echoed through the room, and hazel eyes met his own, filled with warmth and excitement for the future they would share.  
"I have always been a lover of destruction, my dear Husker."


End file.
